


Silence, O Silence

by ZephyrLegend



Series: The Kylo Ren Poetry Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Catharsis, F/M, Love Poems, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrLegend/pseuds/ZephyrLegend
Summary: A double sonnet depicting a certain scene in TROS. Spoilers within.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Kylo Ren Poetry Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Silence, O Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure catharsis for me after *that* ending. I didn't sob until I read it aloud, but I did sob. I hope I can share that with you all too.

Silence, o silence, light in shadow dimm'd  
Wrested and shattered from her earthly guise  
Sanguineous, cursed, for all that we've sinn'd  
Bereft, a broken winged angel lies

Silence, o spurious tranquillity!  
Stills my breath, stills my heart, suppress'd within  
A dereliction of solemnity  
To weep, to break such oppressive din

But starlight still glitter'd, within the night  
A spark of resonance, within the Force  
A kindle'd hope remains, to make things right  
A resounding gong to guide the due course

My breath and my soul for you longs to sing  
Let harmony woven between us ring

Starlight, o starlight! in thine glit'ring eyes  
A gift, a benediction, is your blaze  
Glory, o glory! in light may you rise  
Shining visage alight in blooming rays

'Tis but a moment suspended in time  
Silence betwixt us, words linger unsaid  
Saccharine sundrops in your heart and mine  
That ties us and binds us with one glim'ring thread

But all wond'rous gifts must come at a cost  
The brightest stars will flare and flash and fade  
For now I know that ours were always cross'd  
And mine must dim, it cannot be waylaid

I will see you again, this I foretell  
But for now, my dear, I must say farewell


End file.
